in the beguining
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: This story takes place not to long after the three godesses created the land. This is about the first link, zelda, Gannon, impa and it even includes an origin for the oni link. you will be surprised who links ancesters were.
1. In the begining, a summery of clans

Ok I know when you read this your going to think its not Zelda. But in fact it is. I have gone one step further and have went further back in Hyrull time. I mean this has got to be about link and Zelda's great great great great great, well you get the idea. Gannons great ancestors are here too. This also tells of the origins of the Shikas and the Oni link. I hope you enjoy it because I have enjoyed typing it.  
  
When you read a story you will find a vast culture. Read this as if you could see every detail every action every gut feeling. In a story there is a defined opposition, between good and evil, what is right and what is thought to be right. And, well if I tell you any more then you probably would not read it. Enjoy.  
  
On a far off land not as far as you may think, there was a world set in turmoil, but hay, what is new. In this world, there were six different races of elves. Not the cute little pudgy elves you see at Santa's workshop. Nevertheless, tall beautiful catlike elves.  
  
Each race seamed to help control an element. The first born of the  
  
elves were the Auquanin, they control whatever form of water they were  
  
around. It was said that they were the ones who created the blue  
  
dragons, also known for their ability to bend water to there will.  
  
The second clan was the Dragmire clan. They control fire; they could  
  
will it to do what ever they wonted. They too are known for the red  
  
dragons, the most fearsome of all the dragons. Only a Dragmire can  
  
ride a fire dragon, because the dragon its self is created out of  
  
flames and who ever touches it would burst into flames.  
  
The third clan is the most mysterious of all. They are called the  
  
Anlecs, Some say they are invisible, while others say they live above  
  
the clouds in a city that floats. It was said that a white dragon was  
  
once seen flying low. A white dragon is the most rare of all Breeds,  
  
for one has never been seen. The only information that can be true  
  
about the Anlecs is that they are very powerful and do not wish to be  
  
seen.  
  
The fourth clan is the Aerth clan. They are most known for their  
  
elaborate garden set in the west. They can grow any foliage even if it  
  
is dead and brown. Their dragons are the calmest and will help more  
  
then anything. The Aerth people are so common that for every dragon  
  
there lives six Aerths.  
  
Now the fifth clan is so close to the Dragmire clan the only way to  
  
tell them apart is by their powers. The Flarknots are known for the  
  
will over weather. They can make it rain or make it so hot a small  
  
piece of land would be a desert. Sadly, the dragons of this clan are  
  
somewhat of pranksters. Occasionally they will go around and cause a  
  
drought and laugh about it. When that happens a Flarknot usually goes  
  
and fixes it thou.  
  
The last clan is the strongest of them all. They are simply called the  
  
Earth clan. They help make infertile lands fertile. And they are great  
  
miners of caves. They are also the most materialistic of all the clans  
  
as well.  
  
Now each clan had there own language and texts, but there was a universal language and a universal text. Thou sadly non-used them hardly ever. You see it was not aloud for clans to mix and mingle. Mostly because they didn't wont powers mixed and new clans to be formed. If a couple was found they would be separated and sent as far away from each other as possible. It was also because of this there was usually a quarrel between groups. Mostly the Auquanin Fought with the Dragmires, or the Earth's would fight with the Aerths. The two clans that did not fight hardly at all or not at al were the Anlecs and the Flarknots. However, some people escaped the boundaries of their lands and found Mates from other clans. Soon it was impossible to separate the mixes from the true bloods. In four generations there were few left who were of true blood. Moreover, slowly the bloodlines trickled down. It came to be one person would carry all of the bloodlines. Even the ever-elusive Anlec clan flowed in throe her blood. In addition, this is where out story begins. 


	2. The fight for life beguins

CHAPTER ONE THE COMING OF THE DARK AGES  
  
1657 Jar 34 It is the time of mixed bloods to gain a right for them  
  
selves. It has been three hundred years since the mixing of blood was  
  
forbidden. Now I will Take my control over this world and rid us of  
  
all these worthless forms of life, and there dragons. How will I do it  
  
well that is something I have long since wondered and have found the  
  
cure for. In secret, I King Novi Dragmire have produced in secret a  
  
ruthless army. They will run the land and kill any soul who bares the  
  
mark of mixed lineage. Only then with bloodshed can I take control of  
  
a situation that has spun madly out of control. Tonight my army  
  
marches and the first will be my own granddaughter. That's all for  
  
this days entry.  
  
Novie Dragmire was righting his usual plans in his book of Dragmire  
  
accounts. It is believed that each clan keeps a book of events so that  
  
future generations will never forget past mistakes. In Novi's mind,  
  
killing the blood of all mixes was a way to rid the world of evil. For  
  
in his youth he had an evil thing happen to him. "Roth!" Novie yelled  
  
with rage " Do you know what is to be tonight?" Roth was a gruff man  
  
with bright orange hair, and a face of stone, set with many scars of  
  
past arguments with Novi.  
  
" No my lord, what happens to night?"  
  
Novi turned to his first in command and smiled a wicked grin " We  
  
start the hunt for evil."  
  
Later that day Novie went to a temple built for a tomb. The tomb  
  
was different from normal tombs. In the center of the room lay an  
  
altar with a glass case over it. In the glass, case laid a woman so  
  
beautiful, She would make a diamond look dull. Her hair was brown with  
  
streaks of green, orange, and white. The sign of a mixed blood.  
  
He gently knelt down, lifted the glass casing off, and held her  
  
delicate head with his massive hands. He then gently picked her up and  
  
held her in his arms as close as he could. She seamed to be a child of  
  
sixteen but was as old as he.  
  
She was his love and his wife. Novi looked down at her and remembered  
  
the dreadful day. He had just married her not even two years ago, and  
  
it was their first fight. They had separated to let their tempers  
  
cool. He had gone into the palace and she had gone in to the royal  
  
gardens.  
  
However, a figure in dark clothes meet her in the garden's and casted  
  
a spell on her and she fell as if dead. When she was found she was  
  
still alive, but in a wakless sleep. The wizard was still there and  
  
was waiting for Novi, but when Novi got there he was ready and nearly  
  
killed the wizard.  
  
The wizard's last dying breath was a sword throe Novi's hart. "Only  
  
the blood of a true mixed blood can awake her, a mixed blood with all  
  
six." the wizard never finished his curs for at that moment he fell  
  
dead at Novi's feet.  
  
In a rage, he had all the mixed-blooded people come and try six  
  
different spells of awakening. But she never awoke. A temple was made  
  
and she was placed in that temple. There the King would visit his  
  
queen and hope that some day a miracle would happen. Over time in his  
  
waiting he came to hate, all mixed blooded people and his hart slowly  
  
became a dark and unmerciles thing.  
  
It was there that the king was found at nightfall, holding his love in  
  
his arms. It was Roth who was sent to get the king " Your majesty,  
  
night has fallen and the troops are ready, all we need is you."  
  
Slowly and gently the king laid his love down and replaced the glass  
  
covering. He then turned around to Roth and slowly walked to him. " Is  
  
it not written, my dear friend Roth, Do not bother me while I am  
  
here?"  
  
"Yes your majesty, but you would have been angry with me for not  
  
telling you."  
  
"Yes quite right, are you terrified of me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you wish to be gone?"  
  
"Yes, I don't wont to be apart of this blood shed."  
  
"Roth, did you know you have a Green hair hidden beneath your brown  
  
hair?"  
  
"Please don't kill me, it was not my fault for my parents deeds."  
  
"No, but you are a mixed non the less." Suddenly out of no where Novi brought out a sword and with one quick sweep Roths head was rolling down the steps of the temple. 


	3. The journy beguins

CHAPTER TWO THE BEGINNING OF A HEROINE  
  
It was a cool night as Amri; a ten-year-old girl was watching  
  
the sun set behind the rolling hills of the north. She then saw  
  
something she never saw before. In the north a great cloud had risen  
  
and started to blot out the beautiful sunset. It started small at  
  
first then slowly it grew in size.  
  
"AMRI, COME QUIKLY!" it was Amri, s mother. She too had seen the cloud  
  
rise out of the north. She had seen several of these black clouds  
  
before. Sadly knew an army was coming to kill her sister's child. It  
  
was coming straight from her father's castle. She knew he had snapped  
  
and was on the rampage he had always told her about.  
  
"AMRI, GET INSIDE NOW!" as fast as the little girl could go she ran to  
  
her small home. It was a lonely cottage set in the greenest part of  
  
the valley. When Amri reached her home her mother hurried her inside  
  
she then put Amri into a hidden cubbyhole and told her to stay quiet  
  
and to not get out no matter what happens. When her mother had put her  
  
safely in side, she used a spell to transform herself into her niece.  
  
For it was Amri her father wonted.  
  
An hour had passed before the sound of the great army had reached  
  
there home. With out even a knock the door was burst open and a man of  
  
large structure came in and looked at the transformed form of Amri. He  
  
knelt down and picked her up. "Where is your mother?"  
  
"She left to go to the market and get some food."  
  
"Oh, do you know who I am?"  
  
"No, but you are scary."  
  
"You will be the first to parish." Then with that he took the tinny  
  
girl's head in his hands and broke her neck.  
  
He then looked through the house and when he was finished, he left it.  
  
Then the sound of the great army disappeared into the distance. Slowly  
  
Amri creped out of the Cubby hold and saw a lifeless form of her self  
  
on the floor. She knew it would not be useful to weep for she was dead  
  
and Amri now understood it was a good idea to hide in the woods, her  
  
mother had taught her to live in the woods unaided.  
  
While she was in the cubbyhole she found an old trunk and decided to  
  
bring it out and see what was in it. At first it would not open, then  
  
Amri noticed something was written in the top of the lid. It was set  
  
in several different languages, but Amri understood every one of them.  
  
" ISILER UIRTYL HORTYEL DURENL SAERT QUENTERD AFLOYER AMRI DRAGMIRE  
  
ILOPEN." " When the aieir of the six clans meet, she shall be called  
  
Amri Dragmire, in this trunk will be her past present and future, she  
  
only needs to prove her blood and I will open."  
  
Amri did not understand, but she some how knew what she needed  
  
to do. She went into the kitchen and got a small paring knife. She  
  
then went back to the trunk and poked her finger until it flowed  
  
bright red. She then put it on the lock and it pooped open with no  
  
effort.  
  
Amri then slowly opened the chest and found it to contain three items.  
  
The first was a sword. It shone like the moon and seamed to have a  
  
faint glow. When she picked it up it felt as light as a feather and  
  
seamed to fit her small hands perfectly. She then pulled out an out  
  
fit that was maid of strange material. Stranger yet it was made to  
  
cover her whole body like a skintight suit. It seamed to be made of  
  
the same thing as the sword. The third thing was a letter that was  
  
folded up neatly in a brown dusty envelope.  
  
Amri broke the wax seal for the first time. When Amri opened it a ring  
  
fell out and landed in her lap. She then looked at the letter and saw  
  
a form of righting so beautiful it was as if the letters moved on  
  
there own to form the next word. " My Dearest Amri. You do not know  
  
who I am, or why I am. I have sent this letter to you in hopes that'  
  
some day you will read it. Your mother was not whom she seamed to be,  
  
but that is something you will learn in time. I hope the gifts that I  
  
have given you will help you on your journey of discovery. The Sword  
  
was my greatest friend; its name is Galadrelianna (Ga Lada Rielli  
  
anna), a long name for a mighty weapon. You will find its powers when  
  
you grow up a little. You must always were the ring, if you do not  
  
then the power of the sword could kill you. You are the only one who  
  
can touch that sword. Your ring is also the key to many mysteries. So  
  
guard it well, for some day it will awake a mighty queen. I am sorry  
  
that you will go through many hardships and many dangers, but a  
  
kingdom is waiting for you. The last few things I need to tell you is,  
  
the armor that is enclosed will make you stronger then one hundred  
  
men, it will let you be invisible, and have the speed of a dragon. The  
  
only problem is the suit does not let the wearer use any of these  
  
powers at the same time. You can only be fast but not invisible, and  
  
so on. You control what it does by your mind. You will know in your  
  
hart what you need the most. Finally, you must travel to the dark  
  
forest. It is as far south as you can go.  
  
On a dragon, it is a week's journey. On foot, it will take two years.  
  
I know it sounds long but you can manage it. When you get to the dark  
  
forest, you will know what to do next. May the guardians protect you  
  
my dear daughter? Love Marianna."  
  
Amri let a tear fall as she finished the letter. She then put on  
  
the skintight armor and was amazed at how comfortable it was. She then  
  
put a cloak on over it so she would not fell totally naked and look  
  
out of place. She then slipped on the ring and strapped the sword on  
  
under her cloak. She was so small the sword dragged the ground a bit.  
  
Therefore, Amri just slung it over her shoulder under her cloak. She  
  
then pack up was left and gathered some food.  
  
When she was finished, she looked almost ten years older. When Amri opened the door she felt the cool night air rush in. it had only been three hours since her mother, or fake mothers death. She did not look back she only looked south where she was told to go for one whole year. 


	4. the long journy, but not alone

THE LONG JOURNY  
  
It had only been a week into the journey and Amri was starting to feel  
  
lonely. She longed for some one to talk to but did not know who to  
  
trust or where to go. She only knew to head on to where she was told.  
  
She had already passed the end of her valley and felt sad at the loss  
  
but knew to move on. After living in a valley for all her life, she  
  
only knew what mountains were.  
  
Leaving the mountains felt like she was leaving a fenced in yard. Out  
  
into the world where trouble, pain, and hate thrive on lost souls like  
  
hers. However, what Amri did not know was she had a follower. A kind  
  
of secret admirer.  
  
He was a few years older then she; He saw her one-day while she was by  
  
the creek playing. He wonted to say hi but knew he should not. He  
  
could tell she was a mixed blood, a forbidden thing among his people.  
  
He was one of the last Anlec people.  
  
Sadly his family was killed in a war and he was left out in the woods  
  
alone with his fairy companion to guide him and care for him. He  
  
learned from her all the ways of the Anlecs how they fought what they  
  
fought for and why it is important for an Anlec to stay hidden.  
  
According  
  
to his fairy, Anlecs were the first-born. They learned all the farming  
  
techniques and how to build. Finally, some one found out how to  
  
produce electricity. However, at that time the younger tribes thought  
  
the Anlecs were plotting agenst them.  
  
Mostly because they knew, the Anlecs were smarter. In an attempt to  
  
flee from the war, they created a floating city. Therefore, no one  
  
would ever know where the Anlecs were and no one could start a war  
  
against them. All went well until a dark sorcerer came and threatened  
  
to destroy the city unless all the young maidens were brought to him.  
  
So all the young maidens were brought and he made them vanish into air  
  
one by one until there was non-left. He then cackled and casted curs  
  
on the only woman left that the babies from then on would all be males  
  
and no more females would be born. Then in a puff of smoke, he  
  
suddenly vanished. For the last years When there were still woman, one  
  
thousand babies were born and not a single one a girl. All hope was  
  
lost. In a vain attempt to find the maidens, several family's departed  
  
from the floating city and traveled back to earth.  
  
One of them was the Siruka family. Nothing special or nothing out of  
  
the ordinary about them. However, there only baby son would some day  
  
be alone. That was ten-year's ago when he was five. When he was five,  
  
a terrible accident took both of their lives.  
  
They were out on a horse ride throe the woods when suddenly the horses  
  
were spooked. His father's horse was the first to bolt, and then his  
  
mother's horse was next. He was with his mother and knew something bad  
  
was happening. Out of desperation his mother throe him off the horse  
  
and he watched horrified as his mother and father were slammed into an  
  
over hanging tree branch with a sickening crunch. The horses kept  
  
running but his parents were still on the ground.  
  
When he approached them, they were lifeless and dead. His mother's  
  
face was so badly disfigured he got sick. It was then the family fairy  
  
came to him and took care of him. He never left that forest until he  
  
came to a creek one day.  
  
That was where he met a young mixed girl She was a definite mixed  
  
blood. She was about eight and he was thirteen. Thou the age  
  
differences were different he felt as thou she was meant for him. Like  
  
a perfect angel.  
  
Since then he has maid it a job to watch her while she was out and  
  
protect her when he felt there was danger. The night all the armed men  
  
were at her house he was trying to make sense of it all. In addition,  
  
just when he was getting ready to comedown they left. Slowly he made  
  
his way down to the girl's house and peeked in throe a window. What he  
  
saw at first made his hart skip a beat. The girl was on the floor  
  
dead, but then a small hidden cuberd opened and out came his angel.  
  
Out of fear that she would see him he slipped back into the shadows.  
  
After awhile she came out dressed in old female war armor. It had to  
  
date back to when the maidens were taken from the floating city. Could  
  
it be that she is a descendent from one of these women?  
  
She looked off into the distance and started walking to the open part  
  
of the mountains surrounding the little house. It was then he noticed  
  
how grown up she looked in that outfit. Her hair was a bright red with  
  
streaks of brown, green, orange, blue, and small strands of white. Her  
  
skin was a light tannish color, and her body was still chubby from  
  
baby fat, but one could tell she would grow to a well- proportioned  
  
woman someday.  
  
It was then that he decided to reveal his self to her. He did not wont  
  
to just jump out and say hay I have been watching you since I met you  
  
at the creek. He needed to do something that would make her wont to be  
  
with him. He knew the area quit well and already had a plan.  
  
Amri was thinking about how she was going to make it by her self when  
  
she heard some one yelling for help. From the sound of it was a man.  
  
Quickly she ran to where the sound was coming from and what she saw  
  
made her heart skip a beat. A man was pinned under a fallen tree.  
  
However, that was not what took her breath away. She recognized him as  
  
the ghost boy that always followed her around in the woods.  
  
She thought he was a spirit but never knew it was a person. He had  
  
long silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail; he wore a sky  
  
blue tunic and white leggings and a white undershirt. His skin was a  
  
pale blue but his eyes were a color she had never seen before. They  
  
seamed to be all the colors at once, but non-in particular. They were  
  
like diamonds that shone on their own.  
  
"Well are you going to help me or just stand there looking at me like  
  
you have seen a ghost." Amri quickly went to his back and grabbed him  
  
by his shoulders  
  
" Do you think I could pull you out or is the tree to much on you to  
  
do that?"  
  
"I think you can just pull me." When Amri felt his skin, she felt  
  
calmer and more confident about her self. Like she knew who he was and  
  
knew not to fear him. When he was pulled out from under the tree he  
  
stood up but fell back down. "I think I hurt my leg. Do you mind if I  
  
tag along with you for a while?"  
  
"Why, you would tag along anyway?" That took him by surprise. Had she  
  
known about him all this time? "Don't act so surprised, I know who and  
  
what you are, you're a ghost and if I say you can follow me, you will  
  
and you might hurt me."  
  
"I am not a ghost, I am a man, or a teenage boy, how ever you wont to  
  
look at it."  
  
" Then why have you been following me where ever I go, and how is it  
  
then if you are not a ghost that you can disappear so easily?" He gave  
  
a slight smile and looked at Amri  
  
" Do you really think I would hurt you?" Amri just gave him a blank  
  
stare. "You are right I have been following you. I have been following  
  
you for the past five years. But I never knew you could see me."  
  
"Five years, you have been following me for five years, why haven't  
  
you talked to me?" He looked down and in a whisper  
  
" I thought of you as a sister, and I didn't wont to take the risk of  
  
you hating me so I thought it best to stay out of your life and keep  
  
you safe from afar."  
  
Amri did not know what to say. He seamed like a good person, and she  
  
had a longing in her heart for him, it was a deep longing that she  
  
never felt before as if she was apart of him but never knew it. Amri  
  
then smiled and held her hand out to him. " Hello My name is Amri,  
  
will you be joining me on my journey."  
  
With a smile he took her hand and stood up. "Nice to meet you Amri, my name is Silvrius, I would love to follow you on your journey ." Then they walked on further from the hart of the forest into a world unknown. 


	5. The royal Trait

THE MEETING OF THE DRAGONS.  
  
It was several weeks since Amri and Silvrius meet for the first time.  
  
Within those few weeks they became life long friends. By chance one  
  
day, they were getting ready to cross a strange looking creek. It was  
  
blue and red. Not like a purplish color, but the blue swirls and red  
  
swirls of dragon blood.  
  
It did not mix so it formed a creek of red and blue streaks.  
  
Nevertheless, where there is dragon blood there are dragons. Amri had  
  
only saw a dragon once in her life when she was very little. It was  
  
the most amazing thing she ever saw. It was bigger than the house and  
  
it was white.  
  
When she told her mother, she simply said "Of course not there are no  
  
such things as white dragons, They don't exist, now if you saw a red  
  
or green dragon I would maybe believe you. Imagine, my little Amri  
  
making up stories about dragons."  
  
Amri still remembered to the present day what the white dragon looked  
  
like and would never forget it. "Amri, I think we need to find a path  
  
down stream, where the blood is thinner." Suddenly Amri's thoughts  
  
were turned to Silvrius.  
  
"Why? I don't think dragons would hurt us, besides if they were in a  
  
fight they would have lost to much blood to even care about food."  
  
Silvrius was about to argue about that, when a medium sized dragon  
  
crashed right in front of them. To there surprise, it was red and  
  
blue. To the elves shock, it was bleeding from a flesh wound from its  
  
right front leg. It looked at them and cried out in pain and agony.  
  
Silvrius tried to grab Amri's arm so they could run but he grabbed  
  
only air. When he looked up, he screamed in horror and anger. Amri was  
  
walking to the dragon cooing it and telling it every thing would be  
  
ok. He then ran for her but slipped on some slimy rock in the creek.  
  
When he got up he looked at Amri and almost died from terror. Now Amri  
  
was touching the dragon and kissing it on the forehead. However, it  
  
seamed to comfort the beast. It stopped growling in pain and seamed to  
  
be telling her where it hurt. Then almost on cue, it lifted its leg up  
  
and he saw a dragon hunter's snare was tightly clamped on digging  
  
deeper with every effort to get it off.  
  
Amri put her hands on it and tried to open it. The dragon let out a  
  
groan but did not snap at her. Amri looked up and saw Silvrius looking  
  
at her. "Well, help me damn it." That took Silvrius out of his trance  
  
he slowly and causally walked closer to the dragon. It only watched  
  
him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I didn't know dragons could cry?" Silvrius did not know he was  
  
thinking aloud but Amri heard him.  
  
"They are a lot like us, they have feelings too." Together Amri and  
  
Silvrius pulled off the deadly snare and freed the dragon. To there  
  
sadness it was a deep cut and would need a lot of attention to help it  
  
heal.  
  
"Amri, we may as well just leave it, you and I know its just going to  
  
die with an injury like that."  
  
Amri was about to cry, she stood up and looked Silvrius in the eye "  
  
This dragon is not going to die, she has a clan in the south who loves  
  
her very much. She is the last of the young and must return for her  
  
kind to live."  
  
Silvrius just looked at her and started to laugh hysterically. " You  
  
really think I am going to believe you can talk to dragons?"  
  
Amri was about to cry she felt like an idiot but knew she was not.  
  
Suddenly a burst of anger erupted and she punched Silvrius in the  
  
face. It took Silvrius by surprise and he fell back in response.  
  
"I am not lying, I can talk to dragons and if you have a problem with  
  
it then go away and leave me alone!" She then turned her back to him  
  
and ran to the dragon wrapping her arms around its neck. In response,  
  
the dragoon used its wings to wrap Amri up closer to her as if she was  
  
a baby in a blanket. For a few brief minute Amri felt like she was  
  
safe in here mothers arms like nothing could hurt her.  
  
"All I was saying, was that you couldn't speak to dragons because only  
  
the royal family's can talk to dragons. It is a trait only known to  
  
the straight bloodlines. Trust me you are no straight bloodline. Hell  
  
I would guess you carry all the bloodlines of this land in you. Look  
  
at your hair it's a tell tail of a persons heritage. You have not one  
  
or two colors but six, six colors means you are of a new clan a clan  
  
so mixed up they don't even know up from down! Good by your Highness."  
  
With that silvers turned and walked off into the woods cradling a  
  
bloody nose.  
  
"Do you think I am a mixed up fool?"  
  
The dragon only looked at the direction Silvrius left in and smiled. "  
  
He loves you Amri, a man like that you couldn't get rid of or loose  
  
even if you hit him a million times." She then looked down at Amri and  
  
winced in pain " Don't worry he will be back, it was his first time to  
  
be hit by a woman. And no I don't think of you as a fool, but it is  
  
interesting that I meet a true heaven warier."  
  
Amri let go of the dragon but sat on the ground and snuggled up to her  
  
" What is a heaven warier?"  
  
"Funny I thought that you would have already of known since you are  
  
one."  
  
"That is why I ask, I don't know much about my self."  
  
"Well in that case, I will tell you. Back when the clans were being formed it was known that an evil would arise from the red clan and try to overpower the week. In an effort to help the week, a heaven warier would be sent to protect and save the week. However, the most awesome of all, she would destroy the evil with out killing anyone but herself." 


End file.
